


A Welcoming

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: Venice - Sax/Rosen
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Other, There isn't much to tag this as so yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: “When do you think-?”“He’ll come? In a few hours maybe.”“What if it isn’t today?”“I know its going to happen today Clown, did you not see how sickly he looked last night?”“Right...what if he ends up like Michael?”“He’ll know his time came, trust me dear.”





	

The night was young as Anna quietly waited with Clown in the church. She knew the day would eventually come, and while it did break her heart, she also knew it was time for a rest. She’d asked Willow, Michael, and even Theodore if they wanted to come wait as well but they all said they would stay back and wait with the group instead. So it was only Anna and Clown.  
  
“When do you think-?”   
“He’ll come? In a few hours maybe.”   
“What if it isn’t today?”   
“I know its going to happen today Clown, did you not see how sickly he looked last night?”   
“Right...what if he ends up like Michael?”   
“He’ll know his time came, trust me dear.”   
  
Clown nodded and looked back at the door of the church in silence. “Maybe...we should go stand outside?”   
  
Anna shook her head, “I want to wait inside for him. All ghosts have shown up inside unless in a situation like Michael and Theodore. Hes going in peace so he should be here.”   
  
“Alright.” and silence once more. Anna wasn’t quite sure why Clown had even came to begin with. He had once said before that he was death personified, but even she knew well enough that he was just like any other ghost. Maybe. He had the ability to let others see him, and she hadn’t quite mastered such an ability. She didn’t ask him about it, and she wouldn’t now with the task at hand.   
  
A few more hours had passed before finally the person they’d been waiting for had appeared.   
  
A tired looking boy, maybe twenty or so, walked with a calmed expression down the aisle of the church. His hands lightly ‘brushing’ along the edge of the seats before he’d actually caught sight of the other two before him. He stopped, tears swelling in his eyes when he realized who they were, specifically Anna.   
  
“Venice... “ Her voice was hardly above a whisper, “My son.” Anna slowly stretched her arms out, walking over to the other and grasping him in a tight hug, “Its been so long since I’ve seen you.”   
  
“Mother.” Venice really couldn’t say much of anything else. Too caught in the moment, all he could really do was hold onto the person he looked up to so much and cry. It wasn’t long before she and Clown had lead Venice back to the rest of the group, happily he greeted everything one. Michael, Theodore and anyone else he’d known when he was much younger. The last person he’d come to was Willow, and like how he reacted with Anna, all he could really do was hug her, apologizing for everything he’d done to her when she came back to the city. Telling her he should've protected her. Willow only told him that she was proud of him for pulling through even after she was gone.   
  
Things finally felt right to Anna. Though she could never really fully be in peace knowing that her first son was still locked away for what he’d done to so many innocent people, she was happy to see everyone as happy as the could possibly be now.


End file.
